1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content-reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The simplest method of preparing a list (called play list) of a plurality of contents that the user wants to play back, selected from many multimedia contents such as sound, music, still pictures, moving pictures and texts is to use tag information representing the genres, the names of the artists and the dates. With this method, however, it is difficult to prepare a play list in consideration of, for example, a difference in melody that can hardly be represented by tag information.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-132085 discloses a method in which a musical work may be retrieved by using a keyword pertaining to sensitivity, such as “cheerful tune,” thereby to prepare a play list. To use this method, it is necessary to learn in order to fill the gap between the classification criteria the words of sensitivity have and the impression the user has about the words of sensitivity. As described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-132085, this learning is performed by generating fit information if the user plays back a tune to the end and unfit information if the user skips the tune during the playback. These information items are used to make the prepared sensitivity-word table more similar to the user's impression.
However, the impression of any word of sensitivity differs from one user to another. Hence, no sensitivity-word table that agrees with the user's sensitivity can be prepared unless the parameters that control the speed with which the learning progresses have values optimal to each user. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-132085 does not disclose such a method as would set the parameters to optimal values.